We've got tonight (But still just friends)
by Papercuts and Butterflies
Summary: My thoughts on what happened in the hotel room 206 in the 4x14 of Glee. Rated M for described sexual content!


**We've got tonight (but still just friends)**

_| My thoughts on what happened in hotel room 206 in episode 4x14._

_Just a one-shot, people. Sorry c:  
Follow me on Tumblr; QueerlyKlaine. _

_Hasn't been beta-read_

* * *

The two guys almost fell through the door to room 206.

"_We're still just friends_," Kurt sighed breathlessly into one of their ferocious kisses. Their lips were all over each other but still thirsting, starving, for more, like they had all evening. Blaine's hand knotted in Kurt's hair in the back of his neck, grasping it, forcing lips closer.  
Kurt went to pull off the covers from the bed, threw at a chair, before reuniting their lips. As they fell to the bed, all Blaine managed to get out was; "_Friends, yes_" and a hint of a smile showed on his mouth. Tongues flipped over each other, twirling, dancing a dance which they'd done so many times in the past. Kurt swung his leg over Blaine, straddling him but their lips never left each other.  
But Blaine knew better. They'd never been friends. There'd always been so much more to them than friendship. Love, attraction, anything but friendship. But he dealt with it, he'd take Kurt any way he could get him and if friendship was what he needed, then friendship is what he gets.  
Kurt seemed so much more 'top' today; he was radiating with hot confidence and it was absolutely a turn-on for Blaine. He began to pull off Kurt's suit, slid it over his shoulders and threw it to the floor and the white shirt went the same way. Their lips parted just for Blaine to smirk and take in the beautiful sight of Kurt's naked upper body. The butterfly still hang around his neck.  
"_Have you been working out?" _Blaine asked, raising his eyebrow, as his hands caressed the soft, bare skin of Kurt's abs, feeling them as he drooled on the inside. How was it possible for a guy to keep getting hotter and hotter with every day that went by?  
"_Maybe_, _does it look like it_?" Kurt teased and his lips twitched into a matching smile. Excruciatingly slowly Kurt's piano-fingers began to undo the buttons of Blaine's shirt.  
"_Mh-hm, it's hot," _Blaine replied, his stare still stuck at the defined muscles of Kurt's chest. He was so incredibly attractive that Blaine's heart stopped for second, leaving him out of breath.  
Kurt chuckled but then pulled Blaine up into an embrace just to rip off his suit, shirt and tie just to push him back onto the bed. The confidence mixed with desire shined out of his eyes, sending shivers throughout Blaine's body.  
"_I'm taking control tonight, Mr. Anderson._" Kurt informed as he ran one single finger over Blaine's chest, mockingly, so slowly that it almost hurt. Blaine looked up at his 'friend', his stare almost pleading as he whispered; "Oh really? Well, Mr. Hummel, I'm looking forward to that,"  
That seemed to have the wanted effect on Kurt because he leaned down and with such a carefulness that Blaine barely couldn't handle it anymore, placed tiny, roaming kisses on Blaine's chest. If Blaine hadn't been turned on before, he certainly was now, recognizing the aching hardness in his pants. Oh he'd wanted this boy for far too long.  
It didn't get any easier when Kurt's damp lips surrounded Blaine's sensitive nipples, making him groan with satisfaction. Oh the things he could do with those lips, the most incredible things and he yearned for them, needed them so endlessly much, but he'd agreed to let Kurt have the lead tonight. The thoughts, though, tortured him; the pictures of Kurt's plump lips around the top of his cockhead, licking the hell outta – "_Fuck..!_" Blaine's stream of dirty thoughts popped like a bubble when he felt the palm of Kurt's hand against the front of his jeans, rubbing him oh-so-gently. His eyes rolled back into his head, pushing himself upwards into the hand.  
"_Already so hard, huh?_" Kurt teased, looking down at Blaine whose lips parted with muffled moans. "_Yes…"  
"Do you want me, Blaine?" _Kurt whispered only an inch from Blaine's ear which sent chills through him, the hair lifting on his arms. The friction of Kurt's rubbing against his cock was almost too much, the arousal burning in him like fire. He couldn't hold his fingers away anymore; they itched to touch Kurt, to feel that soft skin under his fingertips.  
"_I want you so badly_," and with those words, Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt and just for a fraction of a second they stared into each other's soul before Blaine sealed his mouth over Kurt's. He bit Kurt's lower lip, tugging it, when he got rewarded with one of Kurt's high-pitched moans. Kurt's hands tangled with Blaine's hair, pulling it like he'd never let go.  
This gave Blaine the confidence to take next step; this was going so slow and there was no room in his pants anymore. Therefore he took a firm grip around Kurt's hips, placed him on his throbbing erection and grinded himself against him.  
"_Ah,_" Blaine could feel the hardness of Kurt and oh god how he couldn't handle it anymore. He needed Kurt naked, needed to feel his hardness in his hands no matter at what cost. To start with he moved slowly, but then he began to rub against Kurt faster and faster until the room was filled with aroused moans.  
"_Let's get naked,"_ Kurt suggested and Blaine couldn't do anything but agree, so Blaine began to undo Kurt's pants and Kurt undid Blaine's. Two seconds later pants and briefs were sprawled on the floor.  
"_Touch me, Kurt_"  
"_I love when you're verbal,_" Kurt replied, smirking to Blaine who lay naked on the bed, waiting impatiently, his eyes fixed on Kurt's naked body (especially his cock). He'd waited so long for this and he would enjoy every single moment of this night. He'd memorize this and keep it in his heart, in his mind. He reached to the bedside table, opened the drawer and as expected, a bottle of lube was inside. Blaine held op the bottle of lube just to see Kurt positioning himself just below his erection. Blaine's body quivered by the skin-contact and by the visuals of Kurt straddling him. This was so familiar and yet so completely unknown. There'd always been so many 'I love yous' and it was called 'making love', but now, Blaine knew that he was the only one admitting that what they were doing still meant everything.  
Blaine threw the bottle to Kurt who caught it, the sides of his mouth pulling into a smile as he squeezed some of it into his hands.  
"_F—fuck," _  
Blaine threw his head violently back when Kurt grabbed his cock, a thick moan fleeing his throat. The coolness of the lube and the warmth of the hand made it unbearable to the point where Blaine's vision darkened for a moment. His strokes were deliberately tender as Blaine was rock-hard in the palm of his hand, before he slid both of his fists up Blaine's length from root to tip, Blaine quivering beneath Kurt.  
Blaine gripped Kurt's thighs, pulling him closer so Kurt's erection met with his which caused them both to let out synchronized moans. Kurt's hands went fast up and down on the full-length of his erection when Blaine felt the orgasm creep closer, so close to overwhelming him. So he grabbed Kurt's wrists to make him stop.  
"_Ride me._"  
Shock flashed for a second in Kurt's eyes by the request but regained his confidence quickly. So he repositioned himself on top of Blaine, possessed him, climbed him. Almost painfully slowly he lowered himself onto Blaine.  
"_Oh god Kurt_," Blaine gasped by the feeling of Kurt's tightness surrounding him so perfectly. Kurt's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his fingers scratching at Blaine's bare chest. Their bodies were like made for each other, like two puzzle pieces. It was like that and in that moment, Blaine could see it in Kurt's eyes, that he felt it too.  
"_Does it hurt?" _Blaine managed to get out in the middle of all the moans. Kurt shook his head as he took Blaine down to the root. He grasped Kurt's thighs, holding him still for a second; this was so good that breathing became a challenge.  
Then Kurt began to ride him; his hips moved up and down, in the beginning slowly, but then it became faster and more determined. Moans, sighs of pleasure and groans got mixed together, heat radiating from their bodies in this moment of true completeness. It was almost too good to be true and Blaine had wanted this for so long. Kurt searched for Blaine's lips and they met, crashed together and lips were bitten, tongues sucked, teeth clashed together, all the while Kurt took all of Blaine, gliding up and down. Blaine grabbed his hips and made him slam onto him which caused Kurt to let out a breathless cry.  
"_Fuck, I'm gonna come so hard,_" Kurt breathed against Blaine's lips.  
They both felt it; the connection, the connection that made this so much more intense and passionate than any other one night stand.  
Just to make Kurt come even harder, Blaine took a firm grip around the stiff cock, caressing the tip and moving it in pace with Kurt's movement. Blaine found himself on the edge of the orgasm so he jerked Kurt off even faster, so they could come together. Like they always did.  
And so they did. The climax tore through them, making them spasm by the release. The juices from Kurt washed over Blaine's hand and their stomach and Kurt cried out when he Blaine released inside of him, it felt so bone crushingly, unbelievably good, that Blaine was sure that he fainted a few seconds. Kurt fell to the bed, laying limp as he gasped for air.  
"_I love you,_" Blaine couldn't even stop himself before the words were out of his mouth and like expected, Kurt didn't say a thing, because they were _just friends_. Friends didn't say such things to each other. Blaine sighed before he reached to the bedside table and pulled out some tissues. He cleaned up himself before cleaning off Kurt's stomach and cock. Kurt smiled obliged before jumping gracefully to his feet to pick up the covers and duvets from the chair and threw them and himself to the bed.  
"_Are you sleepy_?"  
"_No, but can we just lay here for a couple of minutes?"_ There was a pleading edge to his voice that made Blaine squirm. "Of course," he replied as he duck under the covers where he wrapped his arms around Kurt. To be there, spooning with the guy he loved, meant more than words could describe.  
"_Still just friends_?" Blaine muttered into Kurt's hair, kissing the top of his head.  
"_Still just friends_." Kurt confirmed. But Blaine heard the silent promise in those words; at least he imagined he had.


End file.
